Archer Potter
by Arsao Tome
Summary: I was inspired by Silverboar's 'Fury of the Archer' (Very good by the way) but instead of Harry going hunting with Vernon, he takes Harry to an island and left him there.
1. Chapter 1

It was a very beautiful day and a yacht was heading over to a large island. On this yacht was a couple, the male had shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes, he was in a T-shirt, cargo pants and boots. His wife had long blond hair, green eyes and was very beautiful. She was in a white bodysuit and heeled boots. She was also a half-elf, she was the offspring of a High elf and a human.

The reason why they were on their way to the island, was because they had heard that his cousin was left there abandoned and he would lived off the land. Darryl Potter and his wife Ashe were of the most powerful family in all of the wizarding world. They needed to find the heir of the clan. '_Damn you Dumbledore!_' Darryl thought, '_I'm glad we took you down and hard!_'

"Darryl, we are almost at the island." Said Ashe, "are you sure he's here?"

"Yep, after I hung Vernon upside down by his ankle on the roof of his house he was willing to tell me everything." So the ship made land fall and they went on to the island.

Along the way, they had met up with some of the locals and found them to be friendly. "We are looking for a young boy, he looks like me but he has green eyes. Have you seen him?"

"Yes he is with our elder right now." Said one of the kids, "we can show where he is."

"That will be helpful." Said Ashe, so they went to the village and to the elder's house. Their guide had went to a lady who wasn't all that old looking, around 40 or 50. She was dressed in robes and was teaching someone archery. He was talking to her in a different language then pointed to their guest. She looked over and went over to them.

"Hello," she said with a bow. They bowed back, "you are Harry's family?"

"Yes ma'am," said Darryl. "He is the heir of our clan."

"I see," she said. "please follow me." So they went to the backyard to see a huge archery field and a young boy firing arrows at a target from 125 feet away. He fired three arrows one behind the other.

"Wow," they said.

"He's very good." Said Ashe, Darryl nodded.

"Harry," said the elder. The boy looked over to her, "there is someone here to see you." He went over to the couple, the man knelt to him.

"I'm your cousin, Darryl." He said.

"You mean I'm not alone anymore?" Harry said.

"No kiddo, not anymore." Harry grabbed his cousin and hugged him tightly.

* * *

Later, Harry was on the yacht on the way home. He was looking out at the ocean. "You alright Harry?" Said Ashe as she wrapped an arm around him.

"I guess," he said. "I'm just numb. I didn't know I had family left." She kissed him on the temple and lead him in to the cabin.

After they came back to England, they went to Potter manor. There Harry had seen a young woman with slight silver running through her black hair, she had hazel eyes and was dressed in a nice outfit. When she saw Harry, she went right to him and gave him a huge hug. "Welcome home, my child." She said, "I am you aunt Ashura."

They walked in to the manor as Ashura kissed Darryl on the cheek. "Thank you Darryl."

"I still want to take those animals out!" Said Ashe.

"All in due time Ashe, all in due time. We have to do this proper."

* * *

Later they started to talk about what had happened to Harry. "Do you have an archery field Aunt Ashura?" He asked.

"You're an archer?" She said, he nodded.

"You have to be if you want to eat sometimes and not want seafood."

"Of course we do," she said. "Think you can show me what you can do?" He nodded, so after dinner they went out to the backyard. It was huge, around 150 yards, there was an archery field with a row of targets in front of them. Harry had his bow and a quiver of arrows. He pulled one, drew it across his lips and notched it. He pulled the bow string back and fired. The arrow flew right for the center of the target and hit the bull's eye.

"Perfect," said Ashura.

"You are good Harry," said Ashe.

"Thanks," he said.

"If you want I can show you a few moves."

"I'd like that, Ashe." So she did and they were enjoying themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had found out that Harry was found but wasn't with the Durselys. '_Where is he?_' He thought, '_we have to find and take him back to the Durselys._' Folks, let us pray that the Potters don't kill this poor old man.

* * *

"You know that you'll have to go to Hogwarts." Said Darryl.

"I know," said Harry. He held up the 'Founder's Charter', a book of rules where that are much different than in 'Hogwarts: a History'. "Did you know that I can bring my bow and quiver?"

"Really?"

"Yeah and I can hunt too. As long as I tell the grounds keeper what I'm doing. I'll share my kills with the school."

"I'm glad you will. I also want you to go and see if you can find some elves that can help you as well."

"Elves? What can they do to help me?"

"Not 'House Elves', elves like: High, Night and Blood."

"O...Okay."

"Ashe will take you to get your things for school." So they went to Diagon Alley and shopped. He got all his things and an owl he named Hedwig. Then when his birthday came around they celebrated. He got a new quiver from Ashura, a new bow from Darryl with a powerful bow string and Ashe gave him new arrows. Ice, tazer and unbreakable arrows.

Then it was time for Harry to go catch his train.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Harry got on the train and was looking for a place to sit and meditate. He was focusing on his abilities and was relaxing. Just then he had heard a knock on his door. "Enter," he said and a bushy haired young woman came in to the car.

"Um, excuse me?" She said, "but did you see a toad in here?"

"No, I did not." She looked over and saw him in a black, sleeveless cloak, tights and boots. She couldn't see what he looked like. She felt Power, with a capital 'P'. Every cell of her being was on fire. She couldn't move, she just stared and couldn't pull away from him. He looked over to her and revealed emerald green eyes. "Was there anything else?"

"Uh no," she said quickly. "Thanks," with that she left and he shrugged his shoulders and went back to meditate.

* * *

Once at the school they had to cross the moat. Harry was on one boat with the girl he had met, a young man with a toad in a box. Harry was rowing them over to the other end. Once there they got out and started to walk in to the castle. That was when the rumors started.

"I heard that Harry Potter is here."

"No way, why would he be here?"

"I thought he was with a group of dragons."

"I heard he was raised by dragons."

"Nah, I heard he was on an island and trained to be an assassin."

"I'll bet he's still training just because." Harry just sighed and stood in line and his name was called.

"HARRY POTTER." He slowly walked over to a stool and slowly took off his hood revealing himself. Girls started to squeal, he was gorgeous. His shaggy black hair was shiny, his eyes were sharp and were glowing jade steel. He was in a black under armor T-shirt, cargo pants, boots and had tattoos on his forearms.

He sat down and the Sorting Hat was on his head. "_This is interesting. There is only one place for you... _GRYFFINDOR!" The girls in the other houses were now jealous. The 'Lionesses' were very happy that they had got Harry.

* * *

After dinner Dumbledore wanted to talk to Harry. So he went to the headmaster's office along with his head of house. His hood was down and they came in to the office. Inside was Snape and he just sneered at the boy but Harry ignored the potions master. Which made him madder, he sat down and started to relax. He leaned up, with his elbows on his knees and his fingers laced in front of his mouth.

"Where had you been Harry?" Asked Dumbledore.

"On an island were my so called family left me for six years." Said Harry.

"Stop lying Potter," said Snape.

"Oh and like you really know the Durselys right?"

"100 points from Gryffindor!"

"For what? Did I hurt your feelings? It's not official Professor. You're not hurting me, their only points."

"Well you know what I think Potter?"

"No and I don't want to. Because I know what you're going to say. That my mother's death was my father's fault. It must kill you inside knowing you're looking at James Potter but, with Lilly Evans' eyes." Snape wanted to kill the archer, before Dumbledore or McGonagall could do anything, Snape back handed Harry across the face flooring him.

"You Arrogant Little Bastard!" Harry got up and spat in his face. Then he was about to hit him again when Harry grabbed his arm, threw him to the floor and broke it. Then grabbed the back of his head and slammed it to the floor.

"Harry..." Started Dumbledore, Harry looked right at the headmaster his mouth was still bleeding.

"He's not getting away with this one Albus," said McGonagall. "He struck the wrong student." Then she looked to Harry, "go see Madame Pompfrey." Harry nodded and left the room.

"Minerva..."

"No! The only reason why he did what he did to Severnus was because he hit Harry. Now he did tell us he was on an island were no one knows. We don't know where's he's been or how he trained for SIX years Albus, SIX! This is your fault, I told you that those people wouldn't raise him!"

"But they were his only family left."

"No they weren't or did you forget about Darryl or Ashura?" Dumbledore gulped, "I will alert them."

"Minerva please," he said.

"I'm through listening to you." She said and left.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry had walked in to the medic wing, to meet up with a nice older woman that was a medic-witch She was around 20 years younger than McGonagall. "Excuse me Madame Pompfrey?" He said, she looked over and saw him. "I need some help." She went over to him.

"What happened Mr. Potter?" She said.

"Professor Snape struck me across the face. I don't know if he broke my nose or anything."

"I should check." So she does and ran a scan over him, he had broken bones, lacerations and internal bleeding. "Lay down, you have some broken bones and some major injuries." So he does and she takes off his top to check him over. She saw all of his scars, "how did you get all of these scars?"

"I was on an island where I had to survive for 4 years until I was found by a village leader. I was forced to fight or die, I basically hunted and killed to survive. I've been attacked by all type of animals. When the village elder found me and she started to teach me a lot of things from how to read and write to how to use a bow."

"I see, how did you get on that island?"

"My so-called family left me there."

"So how are you here?"

"My cousin found me, then we came back home. I don't know how he found me."

"We can figure that out later. Just rest and relax." So he did and she gave him a potion to heal his injuries.

* * *

The next day, Darryl and Ashura had showed up at the school and they were not happy. Dumbledore met them at the door, "ah hello Darryl. Lady Ashura, so good to see you again." They glared at the old man.

"Okay, what happened to Harry?" Said Darryl.

"Oh nothing, nothing he tripped and fell. He's a clumsy boy." What he forgot was that McGonagall was behind him.

"Clumsy? Clumsy? So he fell in to Snape's backhand?" Darryl looked at her.

"What?" Said Ashura as she glared at Dumbledore.

"Um, it was his..."

"Don't even lie Albus! Snape started it. Even though Harry was in the wrong, Snape should have never put his hands on him."

"That man's going to die."

"Darryl..."

"NO! He's had too many chances!" He said.

"Either you get rid of him, or I will!" Said Ashura, "now where's Harry?"

"I'll take you to him." So they headed up to the medic wing. "How did you find Harry?"

"Well, as you know James wanted me to raise him if something happened to him." Said Ashura, "we were looking for him actively but by the time we did find him, he wasn't where your esteemed headmaster said he was. So I had Darryl hang Vernon by his ankle off the edge of his roof and he told us."

"Ma, it was nothing." Said Darryl, they came up on the medic wing to see Harry.

TBC


End file.
